


Rot wie die Liebe. (Red, Like Love)

by BuckyBarnes8999



Series: The Unmade [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Captain Hydra, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, This isn't fluff it's horrible, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarnes8999/pseuds/BuckyBarnes8999
Summary: A sequel to Thaw, which is a sequel to Hail Hydra.The Captain is collected.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Johann Schmidt
Series: The Unmade [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570627
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Rot wie die Liebe. (Red, Like Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Would anyone be interested in a discord? 
> 
> I'm also thinking about doing some illustrations of this series. Thoughts?

Heavy boots walked the almost black and meticulously polished floorboards. A curl of cigarette smoke escaped blood red lips to serpentine its way toward the vaulted ceiling.  
The cigarette, clasped elegantly in black-gloved hands comes into contact with perfect pale skin. The only reaction is a rattling of chain.

The cozy armchairs and low end table that sat between them are gone from in front of the fireplace. In it's place, a cagework of Vibranium. Bars and chains entrapping Johann Schmidt's prey like a spider's web. 

How many joyful hours had they spent by this very fireplace, basking in the warm glow? Sharing a glass of schnapps, reading poetry to one another?  
The hearth was cold now, as cold as the expression on Johann's face. 

He placed the cigarette between his thin lips and ran his fingers over the flesh he'd just marred, it was already starting to heal.

"You've broken my heart, Geliebter" Johann stated flatly. His hands trailed up a naked thigh. Dried blood cracked and flaked as he did so. 

The Captain strained weakly on his bonds. The way he was bound had him strung out, arms wide, stretched to their limits, legs apart and about a foot off the ground. He couldn't relax, he couldn't let his muscles go limp, he couldn't _rest_. It had been _days_.  
His muscles screamed, his head pounded and intermittently his nose would pour thickly with blood as the pain in his head reached it's crescendo.  
They had brought him here straight after they found him. No debrief, no therapy, no pain meds, no shower. 

During those long days he just kept himself anchored with Johann's steady, loving voice. Even as the man beat him viciously with his own baton, he just gasped out little soft pleas of; "Geliebter. Please." Over and over like a mantra.  
He'd broken Johann's heart. How? His brain tried to process. He'd lost The Soldier. He'd severed his arm. He'd been in a one room shack, moaning softly and---- his brain always greyed out when he tried remembering. It always caused a ringing in his ears and fresh blood to pour. So he stopped trying to remember and focused on trying to placate the man he loved.

He always knew Johann could be cruel, but The Captain was cruel too.  
And _FUCK_ if it werent for the circumstances, Johann looked _amazing_ presently. His coat was draped over the back of a severe looking straight backed chair that The Captain had never seen before. He wore black suspenders over a crisp white shirt, the first few buttons were undone and his sleeves were rolled up his well muscled forearms.  
His pants were practically high waisted, accentuating the way the broad sweep of his shoulders was tempered by the gentle taper of his waist. His gloves ended just before his wrist. There were little speckles of blood _everywhere_ on him.  
If The Captain could he'd paint him like this. Throw all the ostentatious dress portraits in the fire and hang his testament to the man on all the walls.

The only thing that kept The Captain's cock from staying absolutely rock hard was the sick feeling in his head and the sheer fatigue.

Presently The Captain was struggling with another dizzying wave of pain in his head.  
For a while the only sound was the slow  
_drip_

_drip_

_drip_

Of blood as it fell from The Captain's chin to the mirror-like floor. 

"Johann? Geliebter, please. . . M-make it stop." He groaned out weakly. "My head . . . please." 

Johann disinterestedly took a swig directly out of a bottle of Kuemmerling, letting the deep, sweet and bitter taste roll over his tongue. He stubbed his cigarette out in a crystal ashtray and lit another in it's wake.  
"You're going to tell me what you did. You're going to _remember_ even if I have to wring it from you, _Geliebter_." 

The Captain fought against the growing thrum of pain in his temples. He licked parched lips, cracking the sticky crust of blood there. "I tracked The Soldier t-to a campsite. Everyone was dead. He'd k-killed them"  
Johann nodded and waited for him to continue.  
"I wrestled him into the snow, he was screaming." The helpless screams ripped through The Captain's mind, arcing like electricity. "I chained him but the arm was malfunctioning. I tried ordering him into submission, I tried beating him into submission. The arm was not calibrated correctly. I hacked it off."  
Johann was pacing in front of him, necking the bottle. It made The Captain's chest ache with longing "Johann I. . ."

"Continue!" The other man spat. 

The Captain squeezed his eyes closed against the building pain. "I blacked out. . . When I came to I was in a shack. Alone. He returned and I hurt him." There was a sort of disconnected despair in The Captain's voice.

"You _fucked him_." Johann corrected.

"I fucked him." The Captain said, resigned to what it was. "He broke. He broke and I was scared." The pain was mounting now, stars floating behind his eyelids. This was so excruciating, his heart ached. All he wanted to do was lay in bed and have Johann hand feed him little bites of käsekuchen and berries and to sip Echte Kroatzbeere while they passed loving phrases. 

"Look at me." Johann ordered and he obeyed, tears were streaming unbidden. 

"I said his words. He seemed fine... And I-- Nnh!" Here was where he usually greyed, where the memories would stop.  
But this time Johann's strong hand caught his chin in a crushingly tight grip.

"Continue! I order you to continue!" He shook him roughly as much as the chains would allow.  
The Captain's eyes were rolling back, this time the blood was an absolute torrent, coating the hand that held his chin.  
"He. . . Fucked me. We mh-m- made _love_. His name is B-bucky."  
The Captain tensed, vision going entirely black but only momentarily. His body began to convulse violently.  
Johann stepped to the side and pulled a pin in the bars that supported the chains. Immediately The Captain was released, sending him crumpling into a spasming heap, barely conscious on the floor.  
Johann knelt down low beside him. He pulled his head up by his luxurious blonde locks and hissed into his ear.  
_"You told him you love him. You were still mumbling it when we found you!"_ he let The Captain's head drop. "You can't love a machine, Captain and a machine cannot love you in return." He stood and went to the door, opening it for a small team of techs who had been lingering in shifts over the past few days.

They flinched under the stare of their leader, jumping to attention, raising both fists into the air in a brief salute.  
"The Captain is ready for therapy. And for the love of everything I hold dear, _scrub him_ use the lye." He pushed past the techs, and disappeared down the hall, adjusting his sleeves as he disappears.

The Captain barely registers the rough hands dragging his heavy frame down the harshly lit halls.  
The room he's taken to is likely the most secure one in the entire complex. A diminutive man sat at a desk in one corner of the room, the center of said room was dominated by a pneumatic exam table. Everything here was almost-black metal. Even the walls. Everything was clinical everything was sterile.  
"On the bed." The man didn't look up from his work as the techs brought The Captain in. They manhandled onto it and did up the straps, also metal and unforgiving on his abused flesh. Not that he'd be fighting. Not that he wanted to. He just wanted the headache to stop. He didn't want to bleed out from his fucking nose--- which seemed likely as it still poured.

When the techs disappeared and the door locked the man stood up, crossing to stand beside him. "Good morning. Having problems I see. Well first things first, the questions. You remember right? Nod." 

The Captain struggled to nod his head just a fraction.  
"Good, now, you have to answer verbally or I can't get a good read on you. Understand?"

"Yes." It sounded like a sob. 

"What I your name?" He asked, peering into his eyes intently.

"Ste-- fuck!" He jolted upward as pain seared through him. "C-captain Hydra." He gasped out.  
That wasn't good, not at all he'd never had a lapse so bad that he almost called himself---

"Who am I?"

The Captain's expression softened. "You're Arnim Zola, my dear friend." 

"Who is our great leader?" 

"Johann Schmidt."

"Who is your heart, your soul?"

Bucky. . . No.

"Johann Schmidt." He purred instead.

"Hail Hydra."

"Hail Hydra." 

Zola removed a rubber piece from the tray beside the bed and slotted it into The Captain's mouth. A syringe of almost florescent white liquid was brought up before The Captain's face.  
Zola's finger pulled down The Captain's eyelid and lined up the thick and impossibly sharp needle. 

The Captain always remembered the need for the restraints at this part.  
The needle passed through his lacrimal bone and when Zola began to depress the plunger his body seized up on its own.  
When it was done a trickle of blood ran from his eye and shuddering convulsions wracked his body.  
Zola soothingly rubbed his arm through the worst of the pain.  
Then there was _nothing_.  
His body went slack, his breathing evened, and his eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. 

Zola pressed a button under the edge of the bed and the techs rushed in. "Get him out of here, and hose the bed down, he's bleeding and he pissed himself." He waved a dismissive hand as he went back to his work.

Again The Captain was being manhandled but the encompassing numbness kept him from noticing just how rough they were now, letting his arms bang against corners and his knees drag on the floor, rubbing skin away.  
Their journey ended in a tile room. They rolled him onto the floor and each donned gear, rubber gloves and waterproof coveralls.  
They hosed him off first, the spray cold enough to draw a gasp from him. The water was sobering and it was making him slowly, slowly become more lucid.  
The water ran red down the drain.  
When the bottle of lye was dumped over him he arched crying out at how it burned him.  
The gloved hands worked it into his skin even though it blistered and peeled away. His cries were sharp but he endured, no strength to fight. These wounds were so superficial they'd heal in no time. He would be disinfected for sure.  
Where had he been?  
Whose blood was all this?

He watched it all swirl toward the drain with vague interest.  
At last the techs turned the overhead shower on, letting slightly warmer water wash over him.  
Another cleanser, this time a bar of soap was worked over his skin, not the carbolic most everyone else used but the kind Johann liked. The kind that made his skin soft and smelled like rain. He purred and writhed on the floor as someone began washing his hair.  
They were so gentle after the lye. . . It made The Captain a little dizzy, a little warm.  
Until fingers that were just meant to be washing him pushed inside him.

"What're you fucking doing?" The tech washing his hair hissed in a harsh whisper.

"Relax, nobody's watching. Me and Rumlow." He gestured to the tech still standing by the door. "We take our little pleasures where we can get em."  
The fingers scissored apart inside him and The Captain curled so his face was buried on the other Tech's knee. "Nhh." He groaned.

"You do it . . .often?"

"Every chance we get. Right Rollins?" Rumlow piped up now. "Dumb asshole got me put on this shitty detail after he caught me pistol whipping that _thing_ that Soldier, a little too hard, a few too many times." 

"C'mon Sitwell he's like a lamb when they do whatever the hell it is they do to him in there. He'll suck you off." Rollins winked at the other man.  
Rollins had freed his cock and was trying to get The Captain into a better position. He rolled him a little so he was slightly on his stomach. It'd be a tough angle for The Captain. "Can you believe the ass on this guy? Should be illegal for a man to have an ass this perfect." 

Sitwell worried his lower lip with his teeth before hastily unzipping his coveralls. Rumlow snorted a laugh from the door. "So I just gotta watch?" 

Another cheeky wink from Rollins almost made Rumlow blush. "I'll get you later." he promised as he pushed his entire length into The Captain. He'd have made more of a sound if his mouth weren't otherwise occupied. Sitwell was practically _timid_ as he fucked up into The Captain's mouth.  
They were neither gentle nor overly rough, just men using warm, pliable flesh to get off. No real malice, just need.  
Rumlow would have probably been another story.  
When they were finished they washed away the evidence and resumed their meticulous cleaning. 

The Captain was deposited into Johann Schmidt's empty bed, sparkling clean and sleepy. He curled into the sheets and let himself drift off to a dreamless sleep. 

He lost all sense of time as he slept and when he woke up to the sound of a soft orchestral piece being played on the record player, he didn't know if it was night or day or what time of either.  
That happened too often, it was starting to concern him. Lost time. 

He sat up stretching his naked body hard, working his muscles.  
"Awake at last?"  
His eyes scanned the room. Johann sat with his back to him in his black leather armchair by the roaring fire.

"I am, Geliebter." He slid out of bed, not on his feet but his knees and slowly slinked the few feet to kneel beside Johann's chair. He leaned forward and rubbed his forehead, cheek, lips over the hand that was on the arm of the chair. 

Johann threaded his hand back through The Captain's soft hair. "How are you feeling? You had an. . . Intense therapy session."

Oh, that's what this off balance feeling was.  
"I did." He agreed. "I'm sorry. Sorry I failed my mission."  
That was all the knowledge that remained, everything else was an almost comfortable blank--- well, it was a blank The Captain was used to. There were so many of them in his memory. 

"Oh, mein Schatz." He shook his head fondly. "You'll make it up to me. In time." He shifted and lifted a little dessert plate.  
"Hungry?" He asked as he broke off a piece of the creamy cake that lay so temptingly on the delicate china. This was like a dream.  
The Captain parted his lips and leaned forward, expectantly.  
Johann popped the bite into his own mouth instead, making The Captain whine softly. "Oops." Johann smirked. 

"Please?" The Captain opened his mouth a little wider.  
Johann had been about to lick the remainder from his fingers but looked down at them in an amused manner. They were roughly shoved into The Captain's mouth. He moaned around them, licking them clean of the slight bit of sweetness that still lingered there. 

"Good boy." Johann smiled wide and the next bite actually made it to The Captain's mouth. The sound he made was _obscene_.

When the cake was finished Johann poured a single tiny glass of Echte Kroatzbeere. Instead of offering the glass to The Captain, he swirled one finger in the Ruby red liqueur. 

When the dripping finger was offered to The Captain he wrapped his tongue around Johann's finger, sucking the lovely tart tasting liquid from it. "mmmh." The Captain moaned.  
Another fingerful of the liqueur was received just as eagerly as the first and then another. 

Two wet fingers prodded his lips and he took them in, moaning as he bobbed his head over them.  
Johann's expression remained unreadable as he fucked that hot, wet mouth with his fingers. He twisted them, slid them far as he could down the back of the other man's throat. When he withdrew them he made sure to smear the slick spit all across The Captain's lips.  
With a smile he leaned forward slightly, looking at the collection of droplets of liqueur on the floor.  
"You spilled." He commented offhandedly. 

Immediately The Captain leaned down low to the floor and licked it all up, moaning as he did so.  
"And here?" Johann pointed to the single drop on the toe of his shiny boot.  
The Captain didn't hesitate to lick it clean, languidly drawing his tongue over the leather.  
When he came up he moved to a position between Johann's thighs. His cheek listed to the side, pressing to the man's inner thigh. "Johann." He cooed. "Johann I'm in love with you. You're my heart, my soul." 

This just wasn't something The Captain said. He sounded earnest, eager to convey his emotions. He never made proclamations before he'd even been fucked. And it was usually "I love this" or "I love your cock" not out and out _I love you_ , never I love you.

Johann lifted his chin up forcing The Captain to meet his eye. "Say that again?" 

"I'm in love with you." He panted, knees going weak under his gaze. "I love you, Johann." 

Johann slid out of his chair and into the floor with The Captain, pushing him backward as he does so, all sense of decorum gone. 

Johann takes his time in taking The Captain apart. No, needy moans and pleas wouldn't  
Make him do anything in haste, wouldn't spur him into another rush to get off. 

His hands trail over every contour of The Captain's body. This was all _his_. Every dip and curve and lovely sculpted muscles belonged to him. His kisses lay claim to it. 

The Captain was coming unglued at the seams. Every time Johann's crimson lips touched him he arched, moaning softly.  
It had never been like this. This was. . .  
"Aah!" The Captain's lips parted in a sharp moan as teeth teased his nipple, not enough to hurt but enough to send goosebumps racing over his body. 

While The Captain had little to no memory of what had happened on his last mission, Johann remembered.  
He'd said that him and The Soldier had made love. He planned on letting The Captain know just what that meant.  
Not fumbling around in a bloodstained shack with a half wild animal. 

The Captain is writhing, panting, an absolute mess by the time Johann kisses him full on the plush, quivering lips.  
This was all making The Captain's head feel fuzzy in the best of ways. His hands came up when Johann began kissing his neck, and slid back over the silken red skin of his head. He pulled the other man back to look at him. His fingers slowly, meticulously traced all the sharp edges of his skull-like appearance.  
When he passed his fingertips over Johann's lips his hand was caught and kissed. "What're you doing, liebchen?" He asked in a hushed and amused tone. 

"Adoring you. I want to paint you. Like this." He pulled his hand free from the others hand and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him down for a kiss.

When they broke apart The Captain was panting and flushed.  
"You haven't wanted to paint in years." Johann mused. 

"I think the therapy is working, finally." He let his hands trail over Johann's chest, he fisted the expensive material in his hands and buttons flew. He'd never dared doing something like this before. But he was just _aching_ for want of the man. As he slipped Johann's suspenders down he leaned in and kissed the uneven line between pale skin and red.  
He wasn't stopped even when he rolled them over. Johann just looked up at him from the hearth rug with a slight smile.  
The Captain's mouth left a blazing trail down Johann's chest, all the way to the waist of his pants. He mouthed over the first button in a series of five that were the closure of the garment. 

The angle that The Captain looked up at Johann-- His lips parted, tongue tracing the skull and tentacle design embossed on the button, eyes hooded, blown with desire, made his prick twitch in his pants.  
Johann wasn't the type to be particularly vocal during sex, but he found himself gasping out a strained "hurry."  
The Captain closed his eyes and with surprising skill, his mouth worked the button open.  
He took his time with the next four.  
So much so that Johann found himself ripping them down of his own accord when they were undone.  
He toed off his boots and kicked out of his pants. "Bed." He ordered breathlessly. As The Captain got to his feet he let his eyes travel over Johann's naked body prone before the hearth.  
Beautiful.  
He offered him his hand and Johann actually let himself be assisted in rising. 

When he they were face to face to one another neither could resist crushing their lips together.  
Johann pulled back, panting, they'd never even get to bed at this rate.  
"Come on, Geliebter." He pulled The Captain by the hand as he strode to the waiting softness of the bed. 

The Captain lightly bounced as he hopped in ahead of Johann.  
His hands laced into the ornate carving of the headboard. "Cuffs?" He asked shivering in anticipation.  
Johann laughed softly, "Are you going to just break them? Are you going to break our bed?" 

The Captain bit his lower lip "only if you make me." He said, voice husky, dripping with unabashed need.

As soon as The Captain's hands were bound above his head Johann licked and kissed a trail down along his body, he teased nipples, left marks. He kissed along The Captain's inner thigh, leaving a mark here and there.  
Muscles flexed, the cuffs were indeed tested but The Captain managed to reign himself in. In actuality the challenge of _not_ snapping them was part of the thrill. 

When Johann placed a single kiss on the tip of his dick, The Captain arched hard, moaning wantonly. The headboard creaked in protest. His hips rose for more friction. "Please Johann." He begged. 

"Use your words, mein Schatz." Johann barely ghosted the tips of his fingers along the underside of The Captain's cock. Even that small bit of stimulation was enough to make The Captain keen.  
"Please, Johann. I need you. I want you. I _love_ you."

How could he say no to that? 

Fingers traced between The Captain's ass cheeks. Lightly rubbing a circle around his entrance. The Captain closed his eyes, moaning softly, purring soft encouragements.  
A single fingertip tested him, just barely penetrating.  
The cuffs rattled and again the headboard creaked.  
"Please take me." The Captain half whispered with need, his face was buried against one of his own arms.  
"Patience." Johann soothed. His fingers pressed in more readily now, eager to give The Captain exactly what he was begging for.  
The fire in Johann's loins was intense, however he was better at hiding it than his keening partner. 

When he at last thought the other had been prepped enough, he moved between those shaking thighs. "Ready?" He asked, forgoing the lubricant, knowing that The Captain relished the pain. 

"Please, Geliebter." He panted against his arm. 

When he pushed inside The Captain practically screamed. The headboard creaked dangerously.  
"Liebchen, the f-furniture." Johan chided.  
As Johann began to fuck up into him, The Captain stifled the clipped, ragged moans that were drawn from him by biting into the meat of his arm. "Mhhh!!" 

Had Johann's motions ever been this frantic? Had he ever felt like he just wanted to _consume_ the body beneath him?

His hand shot out and gripped The Captain's dripping cock.  
He, the man of stamina himself, wasn't going to last.

The Captain's hips jerked up in need, "Johann I'm so close!" He cried out in desperation, voice still muffled on his own arm.

With every thrust, Johann's hips slapped against his ass, bottoming out every time.

Both men cried out their release within moments of one another. 

The Captain's took in shuddering gasps of air as Johann continued bucking his hips, riding out his orgasm.

When Johann pulled out, he took in the mess that was The Captain.  
The healthy load of cum he'd filled him with was leaking steadily out, his stomach was covered in his own sticky mess and a trickle of blood ran down from the arm his head was nestled into. He looked entirely debauched, ravaged. _Exquisite_.

"You did good, not breaking the cuffs." Johann cooed, moving up beside him once he'd caught his breath.  
"Liebchen?" He queried when The Captain didn't respond. "Mein Schatz?" His hand settled on his thigh and shook. 

" _Captain?!_ " he shook harder and the only sound was from the cuffs rattling against the headboard. 

Johann reached out and grabbed The Captain by the jaw and turned his head away from his arm.

Johann flinched back in alarm. The Captain's eyes were fixes wide, the left one's pupil covered covered the iris, erasing the blue while the right pupil was at a pinpoint.  
There was a trickle of blood running from the inner corner of the left eye. 

"Gottverdammt!" Johann reached up and snapped the chain of the cuffs himself, letting The Captain slump into his arms.  
He gently laid the man back on the sheets. He wasn't breathing, didn't react to the change in position.  
"No, no,no. . . Don't do this to me." He smoothed his hands back through The Captain's hair.  
Johann grabbed a phone from the bedside table. Soon he was barking "Bring me Zola, NOW!" Into it.  
When he hung up the device crunched in his hand.


End file.
